


Вместо эпилога

by LizziRiver



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic, Too much fluff, i actually hate fluff, written before the last film
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5271605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizziRiver/pseuds/LizziRiver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>и потом они жили долго и счастливо</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вместо эпилога

**Author's Note:**

> беспощадный флафф, в котором есть слова "полных умиротворения"

Утренние лучи солнца безжалостно прорывались сквозь подобие занавесок старого дома и падали прямо на лицо Хэймитчу. Он повернулся на другой бок с намерением поспать еще пару часов, но взрыв громкого смеха и последовавший за ним топот ног прямо перед окном окончательно разбудили его. Он потер лицо руками и с неохотой открыл глаза. Выглянув в окно, Хэймитч увидел, как темноволосая девочка и мальчик помладше со светлыми кудряшками бегают кругами у него по двору.  
\- А мама сказала, нам нельзя стрелять из лука! Так что отдавай, - хорошо знакомым Хэймитчу командным тоном заявила девочка. – И вообще, тебе нельзя им играть, ты еще маленький.  
\- Я большой, - отчаянно замотал головой мальчик, от чего пара локонов свалились ему на лицо, и он некоторое время сосредоточенно их сдувал. Девочка воспользовалась моментом и выхватила игрушечный лук из рук мальчика, а потом сломя голову припустила в сторону дороги.  
«Умница»,- усмехнулся про себя Хэймитч. Он напялил старый халат, по пути стряхивая с него остатки вчерашнего ужина, и вышел на улицу, где белокурый мальчик мужественно старался сдержать слезы.  
\- Дядя Хэймитч, она забрала мой лук, - жалобно проговорил он, едва заметив выходящего на крыльцо мужчину.  
\- Что надо сначала сказать, Цинна?  
Хэймитч обернулся на звук голоса и увидел Кэтнисс в черной кожаной куртке, с большим бумажным пакетом в руке. Она грозно хмурила брови, но смеющиеся глаза выдавали ее.  
\- Доброе утро, дядя Хэймитч, - заученно выпалил малыш и радостно побежал навстречу маме. Кэтнисс обняла его одной рукой и поцеловала в макушку.  
\- Где твоя сестра? - чуть улыбнувшись, спросила она.  
\- Там, - ткнул пальцем в сторону куста мальчик. Темноволосая девочка невозмутимо выбралась из зарослей, все еще сжимая игрушечный лук.   
– Привет, мам.  
Хэймитч, прощаясь, помахал рукой Кэтнисс и детям, и они направились в сторону двухэтажного дома из светлого дерева, окруженного яблоневым садом с большой лужайкой. Он наблюдал, как Кэтнисс поставила пакет с покупками, забрала у Роуз лук и долго говорила что-то Цинне со строгим выражением лица, вероятнее всего, о том, какой это опасный предмет, и как бы она никогда не хотела, чтобы ее дети его использовали. Мальчик терпеливо слушал ее, а потом молча глядел на Кэтнисс огромными серыми глазами, полными нарочитой грусти. Хэймитч, усмехнулся – Кэтнисс никогда не могла устоять перед этим взглядом. Она вздохнула, взяла в руки маленький лук, и начала показывать Цинне, как правильно его держать. Роуз делала вид, что ей неинтересно, но то и дело невольно поворачивала голову в сторону мамы и брата, каждый раз подходя чуть ближе. Малыш неуверенно взял в руки лук, и направляемый руками Кэтнисс, прицелился в ветку дальней от них яблони. Роуз смотрела на него во все глаза, уже не скрывая интереса, Кэтнисс положила ему руку на плечо и что-то прошептала на ухо. Цинна выпустил стрелу, попадая точно в ветку. Роуз прыгала на месте, Кэтнисс широко улыбалась, а мальчик потянулся за новой стрелой. Хэймитч довольно хмыкнул, возвращаясь в дом – он всегда знал, кому из детей передался талант Кэтнисс.

Через несколько часов Хэймитч поднялся с дивана, и, ведомый чувством голода, а также обидой на то, что никто до сих пор не принес ему хоть какой-нибудь еды, направился в соседний дом. Без стука он вошел в небольшую прихожую и устремился на звук голосов и запах свежей выпечки. Пита в своем старом фартуке стоял перед большим столом, раскатывая очередную порцию теста. Роуз деловито лепила те самые маленькие пирожки, которые Хэймитч так любил. Цинна же методично хлопал ладошкой по кучке муки, создавая вокруг себя небольшое белое облачко, и давно перемазался мукой с ног до головы. Хэймитч остановился в дверном проеме:  
\- Ты не принес мне хлеба.  
\- Да, извини, - улыбаясь, ответил Пита, не поднимая головы. – Мы тут затеяли грандиозную готовку и несколько увлеклись.   
В подтверждение этому, Цинна громко чихнул, отчего испачканные в муке волосы снова упали ему на лицо, и он нетерпеливо пытался откинуть их назад. Роуз закончила с целым противнем пирожков и теперь ставила их в духовку. Хэймитч довольно наблюдал за ними пару минут, а потом ткнул пальцем в сторону пирожков:  
\- Я хочу их. Они мои любимые.   
Роуз радостно посмотрела на него и гордо улыбнулась.  
\- Только после того, как нормально оденешься и сядешь за стол с нами, - Кэтнисс опять неожиданно появилась у него из-за спины, и закончила фразу ему прямо в ухо, - и протрезвеешь.   
\- Я не пил ни капли, солнышко, - торжествующе проговорил Хэймитч. – Не первый день, между прочим. Приятно видеть твое внимание к моей персоне.  
\- Это что-то новенькое, - заметила она, в то время как Пита понимающе усмехнулся.  
\- Сегодня ведь Эффи приезжает, да? – спросил он.  
\- Откуда мне знать, - пожал плечами Хэймитч, напуская равнодушный вид. – Я не слежу за ее расписанием.  
Кэтнисс тем временем потеряла к нему интерес и переключилась на детей.  
\- Роуз, помоги мне накрыть на стол, а ты, - он посмотрела в сторону Цинны, сооружающего замок из остатков муки, - быстро в ванную.  
\- Но я хочу еще поиграть с папой, - заныл малыш, однако Кэтнисс увела его за собой с видом, не терпящим возражений. Плетясь за мамой, мальчик бросил печальный взгляд в сторону недоделанного замка, а Пита ласково подмигнул ему.  
\- У вас ужасно чисто и прибрано, - огляделся Хэймитч, - я начинаю нервничать.   
Он вытащил остатки вчерашнего пирога из хлебницы, и направился к выходу.   
\- Принеси мне потом пирожков, - заговорщицким шепотом попросил он уже у двери.   
\- Я отправлю Роуз, - засмеялся Пита.

Вечером, перед закатом, когда небо окрасилось в нежно-оранжевый цвет, Хэймитч снова выглянул на крыльцо. Кэтнисс и Пита устроились на пледе на вершине небольшого холма в конце дороги и тихо разговаривали. Хэймитч подошел к ним - Роуз и Цинны не было видно.  
\- Они с Эффи, - ответил Пита на немой вопрос. – Она с ними ладит  
\- Это правда, - проговорила Кэтнисс. – у Эффи неплохо получается, когда она не пытается накрасить Роуз. Или Цинну.  
Хэймитч фыркнул.  
– Пойду поздороваюсь с ней, - пробормотал он, и повернулся, чтобы уйти. Краем глаза он заметил, как Пита довольно ткнул Кэтнисс локтем. Проклятые дети опять делали на него ставки. Перед тем, как отправиться в дом, Хэймитч оглянулся и посмотрел на них. Кэтнисс положила голову Пите на плечо и тихо что-то напевала. Он обнимал ее одной рукой, легонько перебирая заплетенные в косу волосы. Рука Кэтнисс лежала у него на колене. Когда Кэтнисс закончила песню, он нежно поцеловал ее в лоб и крепче прижал себе. Освещаемые лучами закатного солнца, они превратились для Хэймитча в силуэты двух счастливых, полных умиротворения людей, в которых едва угадывались храбрая девочка с луком и упрямый мальчик, готовый ради нее на все. Он отвернулся и зашагал к дому, чувствуя себя так, словно ему никогда в жизни не захочется снова выпить.


End file.
